The Prince Of The Sixs Paths
by ahuvati
Summary: This is in acceptance of a challange and wil be very AU. It will start with an 5/6 years old Severus who's life will change forever due a traumatic incident: that will not only change his life, but also his view on it in some ways. Please I'm horrible at summaries just read an I hope: enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince Of The Sixs Paths**

 **A/N: I wrote this story for the challenge: THE SIX PATH PRINCE. There are a lot of differences in Severus life so it will be an AU….LIKE ALL THE NARUTO/ HP X-OVERS. AND BY THE WAY I don't own Naruto nor HP.**

 **The Prince line has blood of the Senju Clan. And Tobias is the bastard of Madara Uchiha so he has Uchiha blood, but doesn't know nor is he able to manipulate chakra.**

 **Chapter 1: The first pain.**

Severus Haku Snape-Prince was a very handsome, aristocratic and smart boy at the tender age of 4. His skin was as white as porcelain and contrasted deeply with his midnight Blue-Black long hair: he often whore his hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck with a few loses strews of hair framing his young face. He had inherited his father's strange onyx colored eyes: they were as dark as the night, but when the sun shined they turned lightly translucent. He was tall for his age many believed him to be 8 or 9 at the first look. He was a happy boy with a sad life even if he wasn't aware of that yet….Spinners' End wasn't the best place to be raised. But against all expectations he had an extensive vocabulary and manners that could rival with those of the royalty: thanks to his mother.

His home life sucked: it truly did…thank god he wasn't aware of it. With a wife and child abusing drunkard/street fighter as father and a helpless mother/house wife/part time worker he missed out a lot of things and not only love. Since a young age he knew cruelty and hunger, but this never changed his optimistic view of life. His only friends at that age where his mother's old school books from Hogwards and some others she owned. He held no love for his father who always stank and often hurt him and his mother, but he respected the man and always tried to please him: he was silent, did help around the house, did his best to control his magic and never protested. Sadly this never pleased his father, but his mother Eileen was another story: she was always proud of him and assured him that whatever his father said to him wasn't true; he was worth more than anything money could buy, he was the best and sweetest son anyone could ask for and she loved him very much. Severus also loved his mother very much.

His mother always wondered what evil she had done to deserve such a hateful husband and then she wondered what good she had done to deserve such a loving and lovely son: her son was her reason to fight and she loved him with all her soul…he was worth all the pain her husband did her and sadly did to Severus too. She always vowed to herself that she would abandon Tobias, she did so every time she had to heal her baby boy or take him to the hospital, but was too afraid to actually do so.

At school he excelled and stood out as a prodigy, but his classmates weren't very fond of him: with the exception of Lily Evans, his only friend. Mr. and Mrs. Evans where very fond of him and had a soft spot for him. Even if the first time Lily brought him home they weren't all that excited: Severus was after all from Spinners' End that was always dressed in clothes that were too big or too small for him, not to mention that Tobias had quiet the reputation…and not a good one. They believed that the friendship of the two wouldn't last long because Lily was 8 and Severus was only 4 years old.

Alas it didn't it only became stronger when Severus noticed that Lily was magical too. He explained and helped the Evans family understand all he could about magic and the wizarding world. With time Harold and Rose stopped to see the boy from Spinners' End every time they saw Severus and started to see him for who he was: an innocent, lovely, educated, honest little boy with an unfair life. Over the time they started to cherish and love him like their own son, just like Lily saw him as her little brother. They brought him some clothes and made sure he had at last one healthy meal a day when they could. And he stayed with them when things got out of hand at his home. This was his current situation…

"Are you sure you want to leave now Severus?" Asked Harold worried looking at the now 5 years old Severus.

"Yes sir I have to go home, I want to see mom." Answered the small boy with a determination that was surprising in someone some young.

"Really Rus? It's already evening and you can stay a night longer: mom and dad won't mind." Pleaded Lily with her best friend having a bad feeling about him going home.

"I know Lil's and I really thank you and your family for your hospitality, but after two nights I need to return home." Stated Severus giving Lily a charming smile.

Lily and Harold knew fully well that it was an lost cause so they gave up and said their good bye to Severus. After saying good bye Severus started to head home without knowing the horrors that where waithing there for him.

When Severus touched the front door he had an odd feeling and his heart started to beat franiticaly as he opened the door. As he entered the kitchen he sheerked in horror: there was blood everywhere. Crying he started to reach to his mother who laid motionless in a pool of blood with her eyes blank. He kneeled next too her shaking her in the hope that she would wake, when she didn't he understood: she died….no she was brutally murdered and he knew by who. Still crying he stood up and turned to the living room knowing that his mothers murder would be there.

What he saw in the living room caught him by surprise, but his surprise soon turned into flaming anger. Tobias Snape was indeed there, but he had suicided himself like a coward. Still crying he hit the death man.

"I hate you!" He screamed to the mans body. "I hate you! You killed mom: I hate you!" He screamed hiting the body again and again until he was too tired to do more.

Gasping for breath he walked back too the kitchen and driyed his eyes with his white T-shirt….he was incredibly surprised when he saw that his shirt turned crisom. Panicking he seerched for a knive and used it as a mirror to his surprise and horror he wasn't looking into his normal onyx eyes, but into a pair of crisom red ones with two tomoe's in his eyes. He trought it to be some kind of magic and wished the red eyes away: they did….so he could control it? To test his teory he wished them back and they came back only to be wished away again. Still shocked he walks over to his mothers body sits down and passes out due all his effort and mental exhaustion.

Little did he know that the Aurors where already on their way, that he would wake up in a wizarding hospital and that his life would change for ever.

 **A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! REVIEW WITH IDEAS AND SUCH PLEASE!...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince Of The Sixs Paths**

 **A/N: I wrote this story for the challenge: THE SIX PATH PRINCE. There are a lot of differences in Severus life so it will be an AU….LIKE ALL THE NARUTO/ HP X-OVERS. AND BY THE WAY I don't own Naruto nor HP.**

 **The Prince line has blood of the Senju Clan. And Tobias is the bastard of Madara Uchiha so he has Uchiha blood, but doesn't know nor is he able to manipulate chakra.**

 **Chapter 2: Awaking and meeting the grandparents.**

Severus felt strange: his head did hurt like hell and he had gotten this strange dream in which his father had murdered his mom while he was at Lily's. And he had discovered a strange power he had: crisom red colored eyes. But that couldn't be true? Could it? No….That was just silly: discovering your mom death and a strange power at the same time; IMPOSIBLE.

The pain in his head must have some reasonable explication after all the bed he was lying in was a very soft one so it must be the one he used at Lily's, but that felt wrong also somehow… The smell it was strange he couldn't recognize it, it was cold in the room one way or another and the light was far too bright for it to be Lil's guest room.

 _¡NO!_ Thought Severus in terror while he tried to open his eyes: it was a hard thing to do as the darkness seamed far more welcoming to his arching head… But the little boy was far too suborn and kept fighting the darkness until he could open his eyes and was blinded by the brightness of the lights.

Once he opened his eyes it was difficult to him to adapt to the light, but when he did everything he saw was blurry: everything was white so he supposed that he was in a hospital of some kind.

There were two men in his room they tried to speak with him, but he couldn't hear them: he could only hear his own blood rushing through his ears. The only thing he could do is remember what had happened in his house with his dear mom. He had started to cry again and activated his sharingan without being aware of it, somewhere he could hear how people tried to calm him: but he couldn't and he couldn't understand why these people wanted him to stay calm….. Suddenly all turned black again and he knew no more.

 **SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/….**

Albus Dumbledore was hearing Alastor Moody's report on the evidence found in his future student's house while he looked at the boy in question. He felt for the little boy: so young and yet already with more experience with the darkness than most people at last trice his age. He was only half listening to Alastor, but something the man said caught his attention.

"Could you repeat that my friend?" Asked Albus in a hushed voice.

"Uhhhmmm….sure." Answered the Auror. "As I was saying all evidence tells us that the lad wasn't home the moment of his mother's murder nor when his Father, who murdered his mother, suicide himself." Repeated the Auror looking at the boy in the hospital bed with pity even if asked the hard man would deny it.

"Poor child." Said Albus shaking his head in deny: how could someone do something so cruel to such a small child? It simply couldn't enter his head. And he wasn't only thinking about what brought the boy to the hospital, but what the healers discovered while attending him: he had been abused physically his whole life….short as it was.

"Yes, but that wasn't the strangest thing Albus." Said the Auror.

"And what was so strange about this case Alastor?" Asked the powerful wizard curious.

"Well when we found Eileen's body the boy was asleep next to her: nothing strange there. But around them was a circle of fire: it was as if the fire protected them, every time one of my men tried to come close the flames would become higher. It was really difficult to get them out of it….." Explained the Auror.

"So the boy had a burst of accidental magic? That's bound to happen in cases like this." Said the headmaster.

"No Albus I don't believe it was accidental or magic…..and if it was it was very powerful." Explained the old Auror tired.

"So you believe it was something else?" Asked Dumbledore raising an eyebrow.

"Not something else: you know what else." Mumbled the Auror, but Albus heard him.

"As in a fire-Mage?" Asked Albus not believing what his friend was saying: Fire or any kind of Mages had been extinct for a long time after all.

"I know it's sounds strange and all that, but I can't think of anything else." Answered the other man. Before either man could say more they noticed Severus waking up.

Albus was amazingly fast for a wizard his age and was at the boy's bed before even the healers had been alerted that their patient was waking. Due all his years as a teacher and a head of house Albus was used to comfort distraught children, but none this young: even so he did try his best and even Alastor tried to assure the boys that he was save. But nothing they were doing or saying seemed to calm the boy, in fact it seemed to only stress the little one more. Waves of magic came of the boy in floods startling the adults a little.

Severus opened his eyes and shocked both wizards due his eyes, but before they could react to what they had seen because a healer had entered a little while ago without them noticing and had spelled a sleeping draught into Severus: making sure he slept until the evening.

Once Severus was asleep anew Albus and Alastor sat on the chairs in the room still shocked by the recent events. Albus brain was going one thousand a second trying to figure out what Severus might be: he was powerful that was sure and if he ended up the wrong path it might be truly horrific…..Alastor interrupted him.

"Albus Lord and Lady Prince will be here in a few hours and they might know what the lad is and if they don't they will just go to Gringotts to discover it. You know how many pureblooded families have creature blood and such in them: maybe it has just awakened in the lad after many generations." Explained Alastor to his friend who nodded.

"You are probably right my friend. And may I ask why you don't call the boy by his name?" Asked Albus curious.

"You may, but I may chose too answer or not. But as to answer you: Severus is a name one has to grow into. At last in my eyes it is so: so I will keep calling him lad until he does." Explained the Auror grimly he couldn't understand why anyone would give their child such a name.

"Thank you for explaining it to me Alastor….."

 **SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/…**

When Severus grandparents where informed by Albus and Alastor about what had happened to their daughter and grandson: they were shocked but happy that at last their grandson was still alive. Later when Albus started asking Augustus Prince answered that there had been Fire-Mages in their family and that the eyes sounded familiar to him. Even if he was lying in the end, but he didn't exactly trust Dumbledore.

In the late evening Severus woke again hearing a conversation in hushed tones and to someone holding his left hand. Due the Calming Draughts that he had been given he felt himself to be a lot less stressed than the first time he woke up, he did remember where he was, what brought him there and still felt pain thinking about his mom but the agonizing pain wasn't there. Even if the burning fire like anger was still there. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the woman who was holding his hand: she looked like his mom.

"Who are you Ma'am?" Asked the little boy to the woman who now gave him her full attention.

"Good evening Severus: there is no need for such formalities sweetie. I'm your Grandmother: Marie Alexia Prince." Answered his grandmother softly stroking his hair out of his face. Prince that was his second last name so…..she was saying the truth. "And that tall man over there is Augustus Haku Prince your Grandfather." She told him pointing at Severus's Grandfather: a tall wizard with dark blue eyes, pale skin and long brown hair.

"It's good to see you awake little one." Said his Grandfather lovingly coming closer. "How are you feeling?"

"I….I'm fine Sir: a little tired, but fine. It hurts that mom is gone, but I can't change that." Answered Severus looking down. "I'm sorry." Whispered the boy ashamed. Augustus heard him and sat down on the bed next to his grandson and pulled him closer.

"Listen to me Severus: there is nothing to be sorry for you couldn't have changed anything. And we don't blame you either so don't blame yourself." Said Augustus hugging Severus close.

"I Know it isn't my fault it's his and I hate him!" Screamed Severus into his grandfather robes feeling how his eyes changed again while he cried.

"Shhh." Hushed Augustus. "It will be alright Severus shhh….." Augustus felt something sticky on his shirt and lifted his grandsons head. "Severus you need to calm down." Ordered the older wizard and Severus eyes snapped open revealing his Sharingan to his grandfather who was quick to hide his shock, he thanked Merlin that his wife too was able, but he would take Severus to the Goblins once he could. "That's it." He told Severus once he had calmed down and used a cleaning charm on them both.

"Could you please not call me Severus? He used to do so." Asked Severus.

"Sure sweetie: How should we call you?" Asked his Grandmother stroking his hand this had Severus thinking for a moment.

"Haku: it's my second name." Answered Severus now Haku yawning.

"I believe we can call you that, don't you think dear?" Assured Marie and asked her husband who was clearly shocked.

"Yes we can: go to sleep now Haku. Tomorrow will be a long day." Said Augustus tucking Haku in and sitting next to his wife.

"She named him after me…." Whispered Augustus awed once he was sure his grandson was asleep.

"I know." Whispered Marie back.

"I thought she hated me after the way she left home…"

"I thought she hated us both, but it seems that we were both wrong there love." Said his wife and there they ended their conversation for the rest of the day.

Augustus Haku Prince stood guard by his grandson's bed the rest of the night comforting him when he could: that moment Augustus vowed he would rise and love him like a son now that his daughter wasn't able to do so anymore.

 **A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! REVIEW WITH IDEAS AND SUCH PLEASE!... THIS CHAP WAS KIND OF DIFICULT TO WRITE, BUT THE FIRST ONES ARE ALWAYS SO TO ME: PLEASE ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince Of The Sixs Paths**

 **A/N: I wrote this story for the challenge: THE SIX PATH PRINCE. There are a lot of differences in Severus life so it will be an AU….LIKE ALL THE NARUTO/ HP X-OVERS. AND BY THE WAY I don't own Naruto nor HP.**

 **The Prince line has blood of the Senju Clan. And Tobias is the bastard of Madara Uchiha so he has Uchiha blood, but doesn't know nor is he able to manipulate chakra.**

 **Chapter 3: Going to Gringotts.**

The next morning Severus now Haku was still a little out of place and the burning feeling inside his chest wouldn't leave him. He also wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to be called by his second name suddenly: sure Tobias had called him by that name (Severus), but so had his mom.

He was grateful that his grandparents understood that he wasn't in the mood to talk or eat breakfast that morning before he was allowed to leave the hospital…God he hated that place. Severus was still thinking about a thousand and more things while he lay in his new double bed in his new room in Prince Palace: his new home. His room was pretty rudimentary, his Grandmothers words not his, to him the room was awesome: it was terribly big, the floor, desk, bed and such where made of dark wood, he had his own bathroom and the walls where painted forest green with silver touches here and there, his good clothes and things had been brought to Prince Palace while he was in the hospital: the best of all was that his Grandfather Augustus had promised that once he was settled in he could change things to his own liking.

His grandparents had given him a small tour around the place it was too big for a complete tour at that moment and had an incredible garden with lake and all. They also introduced him to the house elves, these strange, but nice creatures where eager to meet him: the heir to the most ancient and noblest house of Prince. They had even assigned him one a young one he was named Joe.

Suddenly Joe popped into the room catching his attention, the elf bowed to him and that made him feel weird, but his grandparents told him to let them be or they could become upset and blame and harm themselves. And because he didn't want Joe harming himself so he stayed quiet about the whole thing.

"Young Master Haku's presence is required by Lord and Lady in the living room." Said the young elf dressed in a black suit to explain his presence in Haku's room.

Haku nodded and started to go to the living room: his grandparents made sure he could go to the most important places in the 'house' from the family's bedroom wing. Places such as: the living room, the library, the kitchen, the dining room… He was happy that Joe walked by his side, probably so that he wouldn't get lost, but he liked it: Joe was more or less familiar in the strange place that was a magical house with their speaking portraits.

When they reached the living room Joe popped away and he entered. There by the fireplace on a love seat where his Grandparents in front of them was a table filled with tea and sandwiches. He walked up to them and decided to speak because they hadn't noted his presence or at last it looked that way. His grandparents knew he was in the living room, but he had been so isolated since that morning that they decided to try anything to make him speak up.

"Grandfather, Grandmother. Why wanted you to see me?" Asked Haku in a quiet voice both his grandparents turned to him.

"Haku please don't be so formal. Call us Grandma and Grandpa." Said Marie Alexia smiling softly to her 'small' grandson, because he was quite tall for his age: a true Prince. "Please sit down."

"Yes ma'am." Said Haku sitting down on a couch by the fireplace.

"Haku we want you to eat some sandwiches and drink some tea, you haven't eaten since before the hospital." Ordered Augustus softly and Haku nodded grabbing a sandwich without protest: he was pretty hungry now that he thought about it. "And after that we want to take you to Gringotts for some tests if you are up to it." Haku seemed to be deep in thought for a second.

"I'm up to it, but what kind of tests?" Asked the young child innocently.

"Haku: do you remember ever having crisom eyes?" Asked his Grandmother and he nodded. "Well sweetie I don't know of anyone in my family with that special power and neither does your Grandpa: so we will ask the Goblins about them and about your powers." Explained Marie while Haku nodded still eating before frowning and looking at both his grandparents.

"So you can't do it?" He asked them both tilting his head.

"No my boy." Answered his Grandfather before asking. "Can you do so when you want?"

"Yes: look." And with this Haku activated his sharingan. His Grandfather observed the two tomoe'd crisom eyes with determination.

"Since when are you able to use them?"

"Since mom's death." Awnsered Haku in a whisper and Augustus cringed.

"Is there anything different when they are like this and when they are normal?" Asked Augustus with barely contained curiosity he could feel his wife's glare and cringed again.

"Uhmmm…. I can see more clearly like I know which will be the next move off those around me and I can also see your….magical aura? It's funny you have this pink aura around you!" Answered Haku laughing and Augustus blushed deeply.

"Thankyou for explaining it to me Haku, but could we you know…..keep the fact that my magical aura is pink between us?" Asked Augustus to his grandson who looked Serious and nodded, but he could still hear his wife's hysterical laugh behind him.

After their lunch they decided to floo to Diagon Alley and naturally they flooed to Tom's tavern. Haku was terribly shy and didn't let go of Augustus leg the whole time they walked to the bank while Augustus had a comforting hand placed on the boys head. He wasn't bothered by the fact that Haku wouldn't let go of him: it made him feel special, Haku trusted him….well at last enough to let him lead him.

Once inside Gringotts with the Goblins all around them Marie saw Haku peeking around and trying to hide himself even more behind her husband's legs, her grandson held onto her husband is if his whole life depended upon it: it was so cute! She wished she had a camera with her.

"Lord Prince, Lady Prince." Came a voice from behind Marie she turned and saw Abraxas Malfoy and his son Lucius.

"Abraxas, Lucius: how are you both?" Asked Marie.

"We are fine Lady Prince thank you." Answered Lucius with a small bow for both him and his father.

"My son is right: we are here for some business you must know my Lord." Said Abraxas before looking at Haku. "And who might this young man be?" He asked gently.

"Abraxas this is my Grandson and heir: Haku Prince. Haku this man and his son are Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy." Answered Augustus trying to get Haku to open up a little bit.

"A pleasure to meet you sir, Lucius." Said Haku bowing to them both before hiding again behind Augustus causing Abraxas to chuckle and Lucius to smile.

"The pleasure is wholly ours young Lord." Answered Abraxas bowing to Haku.

"Hey Haku!" Exclaimed Lucius earning a glare from his father, but he ignored it.

"Yes?" Said/Asked Haku from his hiding spot.

"Do you know how to fly?" Asked the older boy and Haku shook his head. "Well if your Grandparents are alright with it: I could teach you one day." Said Lucius smiling at the little boy.

"Really?"

"Sure as long as Lord and Lady Prince don't mind." Said Lucius asking permission with his eyes.

"We don't. Abraxas if you don't mind we will write you one day, but for now we have an appointment." Said Augustus excusing himself.

"Don't worry take your time my Lord." Came the replay.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading next chapter we will discover Haku's true power and keep in mind he has also magic so his sharingan will be special and allow him things that can't happen in Naruto. Please leave a review. Until next time!**

 **Hey I changed it a bit because I saw some faults. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince Of The Sixs Paths**

 **A/N: I wrote this story for the challenge: THE SIX PATH PRINCE. There are a lot of differences in Severus life so it will be an AU….LIKE ALL THE NARUTO/ HP X-OVERS. AND BY THE WAY I don't own Naruto nor HP.**

 **The Prince line has blood of the Senju Clan. And Tobias is the bastard of Madara Uchiha so he has Uchiha blood, but doesn't know nor is he able to manipulate chakra.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to: PiffyEQ**

 **Chapter 4: Testing Haku.**

It was a blur to Haku after Lucius had invited him: right now his Grandfather was talking to a scary Goblin in what he could only guess to be Gobbledegook that was the language of the Goblins. The Goblin looked down at him and smiled showing all his pointy tooth scaring the poor boy only more so he did hide between his grandparents again hoping that Goblins don't eat little children.

Soon Augustus tried to talk him into following the Goblin with them, but he didn't want. He fought his Grandfather some until Augustus lifted him up: this was a new experience for Haku who couldn't remember to ever be carried anywhere. This calmed him a little, but as they followed the Goblin he saw many more of them and hide his head between Augustus head and shoulder, he found it rather nice to be carried and Augustus enjoyed it too. It didn't surprise Marie or Augustus in the least that Haku was afraid of the Goblins: many magical raised children where in the begin so Haku's reaction was nothing new to the Goblins.

While Haku was hiding as best as he could into his Grandfathers neck they entered the office of the Prince family financial advisor: Nagrock. Nagrock was a Senior between Seniors Goblins at the bank: hence him being the financial advisor to the richest, noblest and most respected wizarding house and not someone else. Nagrock had the prestige to only have to work with the Prince family: who in the eyes of all Goblin where better than the rest of the wizarding kind. They never treated any Goblin or anyone as inferior to them and even spoke Gobbledegook: a true fate for any wizard.

Right now Augustus and Marie where sitting down in front of Nagrock with Haku still hiding: they looked sheepishly to the Senior Goblin who just shook his head looking fondly at the child Lord and Lady Prince had with them. Nagrock had a good gut and knew who the boy clinging to the great Lord Prince was and it amused him: he knew pretty well how intimidating his kind could be to children and this one didn't seemed to be older than 8.

"Now my Lord and Lady what might I do for you on this fine day? I guess you aren't here to discuss your finances." Asked the Goblin in English so that the boy could follow the conversation.

"We haven't come to discuss our finances Nagrock: we are fully aware everything is going well, if not you would have sent us a letter." Said Marie smiling kindly at their financial advisor: after knowing the Goblin so many years they had become fond of him.

"True my Lady." Said Nagrock nodding.

"Nagrock we are here with our heir and Grandson: Severus Haku Snape Prince. For servile reasons we would like to discus with you." Said Augustus turning Haku around to look at the Goblin: Haku tried to shrink inside his Grandfathers lap and shirked when Nagrock smiled at him.

"Well my Lord you know the drill…." Said Nagrock opening his desk drawer taking a silver Goblin knife out of it and parchment. "Will you explain it to the little Lord or shall I?" Asked the Goblin looking at the boy who looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"I think that it would be best if you would do so Nagrock…give me a moment." Said Augustus whispering something into Haku's ear, the boy nodded at his Grandfather and put a brave face on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Nagrock I'm Haku and would appreciate it if you would explain how we proceed to me." Said Haku without missing a beat offering Nagrock his hand making Augustus a very proud man: who showed it patting him softly on the head.

"The pleasure to meet you is totally mine young Haku." Said Nagrock shaking the boys hand. "Now this here is a ceremonial knife: I will use it to make a small cut on your palm and the blood will fall onto this parchment and show me your true parentage after enough blood has fallen the cut will heal itself." Explained Nagrock showing the items he would be using to Haku who nodded before frowning.

"My parentage? But my mom was my mom!" Exclaimed the young boy offended and angry: due this he activated his sharingan and slowly but stably realizing magic surprising Nagrock.

"Relax sweetie it's just a routine everyone has to go through here at Gringotts it will also reveal to us if you can lay claim on another vault by blood or magic." Explained Marie hoping this would calm her Grandson down, Haku looked at her with his crisom eyes.

"So he wasn't saying that mom wasn't my mom?" He asked her innocently all anger suddenly gone and she reminded herself that he was just 6 years old.

"No he wasn't. You weren't, were you Nagrock?" She asked the Goblin who understood and wasn't offended.

"I wasn't young Haku and never would." Assured the Goblin causing Haku to blush in shame and deactivate his sharingan.

"I'm sorry…" Said Haku looking Nagrock into the eye: surprising him again due the fact that the child apologized and how his eyes had changed again.

"No need young man I have been accused of much worse." Answered Nagrock. "Now are you ready for this?" He asked Haku who nodded and bravely gave him his hand.

Nagrock grabbed the child's hand carefully while Haku again hided his face somewhere into Augustus robes. Augustus just rubbed his Grandsons back and nodded to Nagrock who shifty made a cut into Haku's palm with the blade and held it above the parchment: Augustus felt Haku flitching during the cut and hushed him. Haku's palm soon healed without leaving a scar and as soon as Nagrock let go of it he pulled his arm to himself. While the adults and Goblin waited for the parchment to work Haku stayed where he was.

"I imagine this isn't the sole reason for your visit: I assume after what I saw." Said Nagrock hinting about Haku's eyes.

"You are right as always Nagrock." Said Augustus. "Do you know anything about them and their powers?" He asked in symphony with his wife.

"I do, but I have to wait to what the parchment says and after that I would like to call a mediGoblin for an examination." Said Nagrock looking at the parchment as if telling it to hurry up.

"Is it dangerous for his health?" Asked Marie worried.

"No ma'am, but even so I would like him to be checked over." Answered Nagrock.

"We will do as you see best." Said Augustus after seeing the trouble into his wife's eyes.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Nagrock seeing names appear onto the parchment he analyzed it before asking Augustus a question. "My Lord could you repeat the boy's name?"

"Sure: Severus Haku Snape Prince." Said Augustus confused.

"Strange." Replied Nagrock.

"Why?" Asked the couple and the Goblin showed the parchment to them so they could both read their Grandsons name. It clearly said: Haku Prince-Senju Uchiha 6 years old.

"Uhm Nagrock could you please explain to us: why his first name is missing? And why his last name is different?" Asked Marie not asking about the Prince-Senju part she was already aware that the Prince family had a double last name: not that it was something publicly known, but she didn't understand the Uchiha part.

"I centrally will ma'am." Answered Nagrock pointing at the parchment while he explained Marie's question to her and her husband. "Look here as his mother states: Eileen Marie Prince-Senju, but as the father it says: Tobias Uchiha. I'm sure that not even his father knew who he really was… and as you know this parchment reacts to magic and I believe that young Haku here decided that Severus simply didn't belong to him and his magic reacted to it." Explained the Goblin and Haku's Grandparents nodded. "As we can see his Grandfather on his father's part was: Uchiha Madara. While his Grandmother was: Violet Snape…." Augustus nodded and looked at the family symbols that where on top of the parchment.

At the left side was a symbol he couldn't recognize he supposed it was the Uchiha's and at the right was his owns families emblem or symbol: It was simply the Senju's symbol. He knew that when his Great Grandfather Ryo Senju married into the family the Prince's had changed their complicated dragon emblem to the Senju family symbol: as to show respect.

"His eye ability is called Sharingan: it's the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha family. But it being a Kekkei Genkai there is little known about it other than it being the mirror wheel eye or copy eye as it gives the user the ability to copy everything they see." Explained Nagrock to his clients and saw how young Haku was also listening to everything he was saying. "The only other information I have is that both the Senju and the Uchiha come from the Hidden Elementary countries their people are also known as Shinobis. The Uchiha's are known to be very good and naturally inclined to fire."

"But shinobis are pure legends." Said Marie not so sure of what she was saying.

"No my Lady they aren't: wizards and Shinobis simply couldn't live together both fading into the others history before fading into legend." Answered Nagrock. "Now I want Haku to be tested by a MediGoblin to confirm or deny that he has chakra or not. But that can wait until we see if he has claim to any vault that doesn't belong to the Prince family." Said the Goblin simply and Augustus and Marie nodded.

"How do we know that Mister Nagrock?" Asked Haku.

"Well young Lord may I ask you a question?" At this Haku nodded. "Can you read?" Asked the Goblin not knowing how non magical education worked.

"I can." Said Haku with pride in his voice causing all those present to chuckle at the childish antics he was displaying. It warmed his grandparents' heart to see him act like any other child his age.

"Well my Lord then I ask you to turn the parchment and see if there says anything there: if it does please read it out laud." Said the Goblin pointing to the parchment Haku grabbed it and turned it around reading aloud.

"By Magic Haku Prince-Senju Uchiha inherits:

The Lordships of Slytherin, Griffindore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Merlin with all their possessions and vaults.

By blood he inherits: the vault to the Prince-Senju family heir." Read the small boy aloud frowning.

"How many times can on be Lord?" He asked surprised looking up from the parchment looking at his grandparents who were just as surprised as he was only due other reasons. Nagrock just laughed.

"One can be Lord many times over young one as you just saw." Answered the Goblin before turning to Lord and Lady Prince. "I assume the both of you would prefer me to overlook his finances and send you a resume once I know what he has exactly inherited." Said the Goblin.

"Of course and please destroy any dark objects that you may find." Ordered Augustus.

"Yes my Lord and now I will call the MediGoblin." Said Nagrock he waved his hand and another Goblin popped into the office. "Lord Haku this Goblin will do some test onto you to know how stable your magic is and if you have any chakra." Explained Nagrock and the unknown MediGoblin bowed to the three wizards in the room before walking over Haku.

While the Goblin ran the tests on Haku he was allowed to sit onto his grandfather's lab and he couldn't help, but giggle the whole time. The results of the tests where wroten onto a floting parchment in Gobbledegook. After the MediGoblin was finished he grabbed the parchment before reading the results he seemed surprised and hurried over to Nagrock to whom he whispered something while handing him the parchment, Nagrock nodded and whispered something back: the MediGoblin frowned, but nodded and disappeared. Haku, Augustus and Marie where all looking at Nagrock with expectation into their eyes.

"Well it seems that Haku's chakra network is completely active and has allowed his magic to grow faster and with more ease. Haku's magic is fully mature and will keep growing until he is well into adulthood. Saying this I would advise that Haku learns how to manipulate his chakra and learns hand to hand combat." Said Nagrock.

"And how will he learn to manipulate chakra?" Asked Augustus not being against it, but curious. After he had asked his question the MediGoblin reappeared into the room with a lot of scrolls and a potion he gave them to Nagrock and disappeared again.

"He will learn how to with these scrolls and we Goblin will be able to create any replicas he needs of shinobis weapons, but that can wait until he reaches that point." Said Nagrock handling the potion over to Haku.

"What's this? What does it do?" Asked the boy.

"It's a potion and will allow you to learn to speak, read and write in two unknown languages to you: one will be Japanese as the scrolls are in Japanese and the other you might choose. Think about the languages you want to learn as you drink it." Said/ordered the Goblin and after looking at his Grandparents questioningly Haku drank the potion after their nods.

"Bah this is…..juck!" Said Haku after drinking the potion.

"May I know what other language you choose?" Asked the Goblin.

" _You may."_ Answered Haku in Gobbledegook surprising everyone in the room.

After this the Prince family left the bank with Augustus carrying a sleeping Haku in his arms before aparating into Prince Palace. There they were surprised by the presence of a well-known Phoenix.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading: who is this phoenix and what does he want? Please leave a review. Until next time!**

 **Syl I apologize to use Nagrock from your fic called: A Prince Rising, to those who haven't read it yet do so it's awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prince Of The Sixs Paths**

 **A/N: I wrote this story for the challenge: THE SIX PATH PRINCE. There are a lot of differences in Severus life so it will be an AU….LIKE ALL THE NARUTO/ HP X-OVERS. AND BY THE WAY I don't own Naruto nor HP.**

 **The Prince line has blood of the Senju Clan. And Tobias is the bastard of Madara Uchiha so he has Uchiha blood, but doesn't know nor is he able to manipulate chakra.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to: all my followers.**

 **Chapter 5: Bonding with ¿Fawkes?**

 _After this the Prince family left the bank with Augustus carrying a sleeping Haku in his arms before aparating into Prince Palace. There they were surprised by the presence of a well-known Phoenix._

As soon as Marie saw and identified the phoenix she wanted to let out an indignant scream: _How dared Dumbledore to disturb them in a moment of grief for their daughter and adaptation with their Grandson?_ She was immensely offended because the old man had not only harassed them in the hospital, but was also doing so in their own home. But before she could protest in any way Augustus stopped her and turned his eyes to a sleeping Haru in his arms. This calmed her: it wasn't worth anything to disturb the little boy: who had lived so much in such a short time, no matter how angry she was.

She looked into her husband's eyes and they had a silent conversation: one of those that only people that knew, trusted each other and had been together for a long time can have. In said 'conversation' Augustus pleaded her to calm down and relax while he would tuck Haku into bed, she compelled but her eyes told him that she demanded answers as soon as he was back. Augustus nodded and while Marie sat down on a couch glaring at the bird with all her soul, he went to Haku's bedroom in the family wing. After magically changing the boys clothes into PJ's and taking his shoes off he tucked his grandson in bed Augustus sat down next to his….Little boy? Yes next to his special little boy: true Haku might be his grandson, but Augustus heart couldn't make a difference between the five year old boy and his own daughter. He signed looking at the boy's hair: a nice cut was in order, just like buying him clothes and many other things that where for another time. He passed a hand through the long blue/black locks and pressed a kiss to his Grandsons forehead before standing up and closing the door quietly.

When Augustus entered his living room he almost choked on his laugh: it was terribly amusing to see his wife and the love of his life in a staring/glaring contest with one of the most powerful magical creatures. He made a sound to announce himself and Marie's concentration went to him: he sat down on a comfy leather chair that he had owned for years close to the fire. He observed the Phoenix known by the whole (well most of) the WW as Fawkes Headmaster Dumbledore's familiar.

"A rather beautiful exemplar don't you think my dear?" Augustus asked his wife pointing at 'Fawkes' who was perched atop of one of the bookshelves.

"I believe him to be a rather ordinary exemplar of a fire Phoenix: just like our books picture them nothing special. And he has a truly awful taste: to be bonded to Albus Dumbledore!" Said Marie turning her nose up in disgust and looking away from the bird.

"You are right in what you said first about him my dear he is a rather ordinary fire Phoenix: Do you know why he doesn't have any distinctive features?" Asked Augustus.

"No Augustus I don't know. Would you be so nice as to inform me?" Asked Marie to her husband: knowing fully well about his passion for magical creatures that almost rivaled his love for potions….Augustus smiled eyes twinkling with excitement: even if he knew she was only amusing him.

"Well that is because the second thing you said is completely wrong: 'Fawkes' here isn't a familiar to anyone: even if it's true that he has been following Dumbledore around since he became Headmaster, which caused many to believe him to be his familiar. The truth is that 'Fawkes' appeared one day at Hogwards about six centuries ago and stayed: many believed that the sheer amount of magical individuals that assist the school every year lured the Phoenix to the school and while he waited for the right witch or wizard to appear he turned into the schools pet and the Headmistress of that time named him Fawkes." Explained Augustus with a smile a mile wide.

"I understand what you told me love, but what is he doing in our house?" Asked Marie disconcerted.

"Think love think." Said Augustus to his wife lovingly. "Who has come into our lives and the magical world recently?" He asked her unable to hide his pride.

"Haku?" She asked in disbelieve. "Do you truly believe that this phoenix has come all the way from Scotland to here because he believes that Haku is the one he should be bonded with?" She asked again in disbelieve.

"I'm sure my dear: a wizard can only take a familiar after his magic has matured enough to manipulate it, but Nagrock told us Haku's magic is already mature and more important the Uchiha's have a natural affinity to fire and 'Fawkes' is….." He let his sentence unfinished and Marie's eyes lighted up with pride.

"He is a fire phoenix; he would never find a better life companion than our Haku: magical with the ability to control fire at his will once he has practiced enough!" She exclaimed having figured out what her husband already had.

"Exactly my love: why don't we go to bed and inform Haku in the morning so that he can make the decision himself." Said Augustus standing up and Marie nodded following his example.

"PIP!" Called Marie before they left the living room.

"Yes my Lady: how may Pip serve you tonight?" Asked Marie's own personal house elf or maid.

"Pip be a dear and give our guest some water and a bowl of blueberries. Fresh from the garden please." Ordered Marie to her house elf.

"Of course Ma'am it would be an honor to provide for the Fire Phoenix." Answered the elf before popping away: to follow her instructions.

 _ **Next morning:**_

Haku woke up confused: the last thing he could remember was the Goblin Bank and after that nothing. He couldn't even remember leaving the bank so it was extremely confusing to the little boy to wake in his bed dressed in PJ's he couldn't even remember owning.

Haku sat on his bed thinking how different things where now than before the incident. Even if he would never have given his mother up for anything in the world he was happy that he had ended living with his grandparents instead some orphanage. Thinking about everything that had happened to him since he left Lil's house that evening to the moment he jumped from the bed: Lily and her parents would be worried about him!

The little boy looked around the room for his slippers and when he finally found them he put them on before running the whole way from his room to the living room startling his Grandparents with his entrance. His hair was a mess, his eyes wild changing between normal and charingan the whole time and he was totally out of breath.

"Haku dear is everything alright?" Asked his Grandmother pulling him into a hug who had stood up and walked to him in record time. Haku could only nod.

"Haku my boy you need to calm down: now take calm breaths: that's it in and out, in and out." Came his grandfather's voice from behind coaching him. Once he was calmed his grandmother let go of him and his grandfather looked him into the eye. "What is wrong Haku: did you have a nightmare?" He asked the boy.

"No sir." Answered Haku without missing a beat.

"Well what is it then?" Asked his Grandmother.

"My friend Lily and her family must be worried about me: I have to write her." Said Haku without breaking eye contact with Marie.

"Haku my boy: you can't. There are laws about letting muggles know who we are." Explained Augustus.

"You don't understand Grandfather: Lily is a muggle born witch the law allows her and her immediate family to know about our world." Argued Haku without being disrespectful with fire in his eyes.

"Ok, but let's wait until after breakfast." Tried to convince him otherwise Marie.

"No: they need to know I'm fine. I promise I will be short." Said Haku shaking his head.

"Fine." Answered Augustus seeing that the boy had inherited his stubbornness: summoning the needed things.

Haku quickly wrote a short letter to Lily and her parents while his Grandparents were speaking to each other.

"Augustus love I believe a haircut is in order for little Haku." Whispered Marie to her husband who nodded.

"I thought the same last night: he is just five too young to keep his hair that long." Whispered Augustus back looking at Haku who was concentrated with writing his letter: the point of his tongue sticking out of his lips and his eyebrows into a frown due his concentration. If Augustus was honest he would say that the boy way the definition of cuteness: so concentrated, in his PJ's and with his tongue out.

"Fantastic you may be the one who tells him!" Beamed Marie kissing her husband's cheek.

"But why me?" He asked.

"Because you will also explain him what 'Fawkes' wants during breakfast." Said Marie grinning at him and he couldn't help but groan.

"Grandfather: I have finished. What have I to do now?" Asked Haku innocently.

"Give it to me and I will make sure that an elf sends it to…?" Said Augustus looking at Haku with expectation.

"Lily Evans or her parents or sister." Answered Haku thinking hard before adding Petunia to the list.

"Good I will make sure it's taken care of: now go and sit so we can all have breakfast." Augustus summoned a random elf ordering him to make sure an owl delivers the letter before joining his family.

Breakfast was an interesting affair. Because as soon as they all sat down for it 'Fawkes' decided to give them some company and perched himself on Haku's shoulder much to the boy's surprise. Due this Augustus of course had to answer all his grandsons questions about the magical bird. Haku listened to his Grandfather with wide eyes and ate he occasionally fed the Phoenix on his shoulder a strawberry while he was intrigued by all the information his Grandfather was giving him.

"So: you are telling me that one of the most powerful magical creatures wants to be my familiar? Like a pet?" Asked Haku once Augustus had finished, but he wasn't looking at him he was looking at 'Fawkes' in awe while the bird seemed to be crooning at him. Augustus laughed out loud at his Grandsons reasoning.

"No my boy a familiar isn't the same as a pet." Said Augustus. "Familiars are much more than that….."

"How are they much more than pets I don't get it." Came as repose from the small boy who now was petting the Phoenix.

"Well: A magical familiar is an animal that has an intimate and affectionate bond to his or her human. They are more than just a pet, because a familiar cannot be owned; they are a consciousness in their own right and deserving of great respect. A witch or wizard would never really refer to a familiar as 'my owl' or 'my cat' as a mere possession or in your case 'my Phoenix'. On the contrary, a familiar has its own name, personality, and independent desires and thoughts." Augustus made a pause because he wanted to be sure that Haku knew just how special and important familiars where. "A familiar acts as an intermediary for the wizard. A familiar, as a wizard's partner, will perform tasks such as the carriage of messages, aid in spellwork, companionship, and guard and protect the wizard from any danger. Unlike pets, familiars will go wherever the wizard goes, even if it means going into the arms of death. An owl familiar will fly around the world if the wizard requests it. Familiars will gladly offer themselves as tools for spellwork, such as allowing themselves to be experimented on in Transfiguration or offering hair for potion work." Finished Augustus looking at Haku who was looking at him with a trough full face and Augustus could only think this: _Better be Ravenclaw!_

"You are telling me that…uhm 'Fawkes" Said Haku unsure what else to name the Phoenix who wanted to be his familiar: not that he particularly liked the name. "would die for me?" He asked his Grandfather not sure to like that fact or not.

"He would do everything for you little one just as you will find yourself willing to do anything for him and loving him without condition." Answered Augustus sharing a look with Marie before smiling fondly at Haku.

"The question we have for you right now sweetie is: do you want 'Fawkes' to be your familiar?" Asked Marie at her grandson.

"Grandfather and Grandmother: I have always wanted to have a pet, but a familiar is much better and it would be an honor to have a Phoenix as my life companion." Said Haku looking not only at his grandparents, but also at the Phoenix in question: 'Fawkes' sang out of pure happiness.

"Well then I only have to perform the familiar bonding between the both of you: up you go!" Ordered Augustus his Grandson with much glee: _Ohh I want to see how Dumbledore reacts when he hears that his dear 'Fawkes' is now Haku's familiar._

Haku stood up nervously, but was quickly calmed by the song the Phoenix sang into his ear it was like a balsam to his heart. Haku looked at his Grandfather and then at the spectacular swan sized bird on his shoulder: he pried to whatever gods might be listening that it wouldn't be a painful thing to go through. He closed his eyes and bit his lip the moment Augustus told him to do so: with his eyes closed he could listen to the incarnations his Grandfather spoke in a low voice in a language unknown to him at that moment. Marie gasped as soon as the bond started to form and Augustus had problems keeping on with the ceremony: the magic in the room was powerful, strong, heavy and beautiful. Red, Golden and Blue flames mingled together during the ceremony pulsing with magic. Once the flames where gone a white light embraced both 'Fawkes' and Haku: and the adults in the room knew that the ceremony had ended and been successful.

"WOW!" Exclaimed Haku once he opened his eyes.

' _Wow is definitively a way one can describe what has just happened fire child, but I would rather say: incredible.'_ Said a voice in Haku's head startling him.

"Can you talk with me?" Asked Haku to the Phoenix that was still on his shoulder hoping he didn't look as crazy as a bag of cats.

' _I can do that and more: you can also answer me this way if you want fire child.'_ Answered the Phoenix while at the same time Haku could hear his Grandparents assuring him that it was possible.

"Thank god: for a moment I believed I had gone mad. May I ask you a question?" Haku asked his familiar who seemed to chuckle: at last Haku would bet every Galleon in his vault that he heard the bird chuckling in his head.

' _You may: fire child.'_

"Ok. Why do you look different now?" Asked Haku eyes filled with curiosity: the Phoenix had indeed changed now its feathers where blood crimson red and the golden feathers looked to be made of solid gold that without saying that the Phoenix now had the Prince emblem in gold on its chest and crimson tomes in its eyes.

' _Easy one: when we bonded our magic did too marking me as yours and you as mine for the whole eternity.'_

"Great: What is your name?" Asked Haku because he couldn't keep calling his familiar Phoenix, that just wouldn't do.

' _I have been known as Fawkes for many years, but my name is: Urim fire child.'_

"Awesome name: Urim mean something like fire or lights. It suits you." Said Haku petting his familiar with a wide grin.

The rest of the morning was spent talking with Urim for Haku's part. Augustus told him that later in the evening his hair would be cut, before Haku could protest Urim told him that it was to long for someone his age. After that Augustus had an urgent reunion he had to attend leaving Grandmother and Grandson together so that they could bond a little.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading: How will Dumbledore react? We will see so in next chapter. Also as for Fawkes new name I was debating between: Ur, Urim and Serafin. In the end Urim won because Ur was too short and Serafin sounded a little female in English.**

 **Leave a review: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Prince Of The Sixs Paths**

 **A/N: I wrote this story for the challenge: THE SIX PATH PRINCE. There are a lot of differences in Severus life so it will be an AU….LIKE ALL THE NARUTO/ HP X-OVERS. AND BY THE WAY I don't own Naruto nor HP.**

 **The Prince line has blood of the Senju Clan. And Tobias is the bastard of Madara Uchiha so he has Uchiha blood, but doesn't know nor is he able to manipulate chakra.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to: all my followers.**

 **Chapter 6: The school board meeting and after…..**

When Augustus arrived at his reunion with the rest of the school governors of Hogwards he was pretty sure what it would be about. He was one of the first to be there: no surprise there if one would considerate that most of the governors had more important things to do than to be at Albus beck and call, well at last those who weren't Grifindors.

Professor McGonagall was present as was expected of the dupty headmistress he acknowledged her presence with a small bow, a mere movement of the head and upper torso that could have been involuntary, while she responded with a full bow as wizarding tradition stated due the simple fact that he was higher socially: not that this really mattered to Augustus, but he had to be careful in public. He acknowledged the presence of a couple of his 'fellow' governors in the same was, before walking over to the Slytherin part of the table. Giving Abraxas Malfoy a small bow and a smile which where both returned he sat down next to his fellow Slytherin with a feral grin on his face.

"Lord Prince: how is the young Lord doing?" Asked Abraxas sounding bored and uninterested, but Augustus knew that Abraxas was concerned, but knew the public rules as good as he did if not better due having to play it also at home most of the time.

"He is adapting rather well: this morning was particularly spectacularly good to him. How is young Lucius doing today?" Said Augustus giving the younger man the precise information that that morning something good had indeed happened, before continuing with the play and asking about his son: not that he wasn't truly interested in the boys wellbeing.

"He is doing well thank you for asking." Answered Abraxas: before getting closer to Augustus so he whisper in his ear. "Now please tell me if you know what this is about: my Lord."

"I will only say that Albus 'lost' something and please call me Augustus: I have the feeling we will be seeing more of each other from now on." Whispered Augustus back before chuckling.

"You are evil: Augustus I have to give you that." Said Abraxas in more normal voice laughing and shaking his head: in a subtitle way he was after all a Malfoy.

"What gave me away?" Asked Augustus amused, but he wasn't answered as the rest of the governors entered with Albus as leader.

Everyone sat down waiting for the Headmaster to take the word and tell them why they were there: it was truly unusual for the headmaster to call a meeting. Augustus and Abraxas watched the older man like hawks or better said snakes 'watching' their prey: it wasn't unknown by anyone inside the room that the Slytherins heated the Headmaster with a passion. Because of the lasts bland favoritism of his old house….

"Gentlemen we have a situation." Said Albus in a grave voice.

"What is wrong Albus: something wrong with the teachers or the school?" Asked Charlus Potter: at this both Abaxas and Augustus sneered at the Griffindor, he was Albus's lap dog even more so than all the Griffindors together.

"Fawkes disappeared somewhere between the day before yesterday and yesterday." Said Albus looking truly distressed.

"That's truly awful!" Exclaimed Charlus.

"Poor Fawkes: anything could have happened to him with how valuable they are as potions ingredients." Said another of the Griffindors or should Augustus say Griffin-dorks? While many other murmured things that where along those lines.

Augustus rolled his eyes at everything that he heard he couldn't understand that everyone in the damn room believed that the Phoenix had been Albus familiar: worse that none of them seemed to realize that Albus would have known if his familiar had been in danger or hurt if the Phoenix had actually been his familiar. Well not everyone he had to give Abraxas the credit of being a true Slythrin: one who looked as bored as he was at that moment.

"May I interrupt this interesting discussion?" Asked Augustus, voice filled with sarcasm.

"Yes you may speak Lord Prince." Said Albus knowing fully well that the Slythrin was smarter than most governors and might have found out what was going on: the fact that the Prince family wasn't a dark one and had been sorted in all houses also had big weight into Albus his decision.

"Well then I would like to state that I would like to leave this useless discussion and reunion: I have more urgent family matters that I need to attend." Stated Augustus and Albus paled a little: knowing fully well that he (Albus) was unable to read the younger man's thoughts.

"Why would you say that this reunion is pointless: Lord Prince?" Asked Albus faking confusion.

"Easily: because if Fawkes where your familiar and not the schools pet you would know if something happened to him you would have a very deep bond with him." Said Augustus before he got up to leave as he reached the door he turned to say his last words before leaving knowing that it would be a low blow, but one that Albus Dumbledore deserved. "Oh and Albus don't worry about the Phoenix I assure you he is save and happy where he is and you will see him once again."

He then turned to Abraxas raising an eyebrow. "Abraxas dear friend: will you stay at this pointless meeting?" He asked the other Slytherin in the room and as he was leaving he heard foot steps behind him indicating that Abraxas had also left the utterly pointless reunion.

"Augustus!" Called Abraxas. "Wait a moment."

"Yes Abraxas?" Asked Augustus once Abraxas was walking beside him, he had decided to walk slower so that his new 'friend' could catch up with him.

"Do you know where Fa….the phoenix is?" Asked the Slytherin.

"Information is power Abraxas: you more than anyone should know." Answered Augustus before he decided to answer what the Malfoy had asked him. "But I will tell you he is happily bonded to Haku and his name is Urim."

"Isn't your grandson a little young for a familiar? He is what like: four, five, sixs?." Came the answer and question.

"He isn't too young and he is five year's old thank you." Said Augustus.

"Oooh yes and that explains everything!" Exclaimed Abraxas irritated while Augustus chuckled.

"I guess it doesn't, but if I tell you that my boy is a fire mage: that would explain it not?" Asked Augustus looking at: the shorter platinum blond man.

"Well that does explain it." Stated Abraxas before realizing what he had heard. "What?"

"Exactly that: now I guess that I shall write you and Naomi one of these days to set up a play date for the boys." Said Augustus who really wanted to go home to spend time with his little boy. "By the way how old is Lucius?"

"You shall and my son is 8 to be 9." Answered Abraxas understanding that their conversation was ending.

"Well then I should say good-bye." Finished Augustus before aparating away.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading: next chapter will have more Marie/Haku/Augustus interaction in it, they will go shopping. Sorry I made two chapters of it.**

 **Leave a review: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!**

 **I'm so sorry I made a mistake in the chapter, but someone was nice enough to point it out to me!**


	7. TRUE! Chapter 7

**The Prince Of The Sixs Paths**

 **A/N: I wrote this story for the challenge: THE SIX PATH PRINCE. There are a lot of differences in Severus life so it will be an AU….LIKE ALL THE NARUTO/ HP X-OVERS. AND BY THE WAY I don't own Naruto nor HP.**

 **The Prince line has blood of the Senju Clan. And Tobias is the bastard of Madara Uchiha so he has Uchiha blood, but doesn't know nor is he able to manipulate chakra.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to: Sierra.**

 **A/N2:I'M SO SORRY FOR MY MISTAKE GUYS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME: LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY!**

 **Chapter 7: Coming home and shopping for Haku: well part I at last.**

While Augustus appeared at home he had absolutely no idea that Abraxas was planning to do something that would hit Dumbledore truly under the belt before heading home himself.

As Augustus entered the living room someone ran into him as he looked down he saw Haku looking up at him adoringly with his sharingan activated: the last part made the look on the boy's face a little disturbing, but Augustus just chuckled and put a hand on Haku's head.

"Hello little one." He said to his grandson.

"Hello Grandfather: did you know that Urim can also send letters for me, they are delivered to the person almost instantly!" Explained Haku excited and Augustus nodded.

"I did know that, but I don't think it might be a good idea for you to send him to your muggleborn friend." Said Augustus smiling, but he was serious. "Now are you ready to go shopping and get your hair cut?" Asked Augustus and Haku pouted.

"I don't want to go shopping: it's BORING." Answered Haku, but Augustus saw that the boy was clearly ready for it: his blue-black hair was in a pony-tail and he was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and black jeans with black converse shoes. Augustus lifted Haku up so he could whisper something in his grandson's ear.

"Look I hate shopping too, but your Grandmother adores it: so make her happy and let her buy you a new wardrobe and whatever else she might want. If you do so I promise that we will first get your hair done and then we will go and buy you a wand." Promised Augustus: causing Haku to stop giggling: something that had started when he first started to speak.

"Promise?" Asked Haku eyes gleaming with excitement.

"On my honor." Said Augustus before putting Haku back on the floor.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed the little boy jumping pretty high into the air.

"Augustus Haku Prince-Senju!" Came Marie's voice from the hallway, Augustus cringed, and she soon joined them. "What have you promised the boy?" She asked her husband glaring while she stroke Haku's head softly.

"Noting you will disapprove of." Augustus defended himself: while he asked himself how in Hades name his wife had entered Hufflepuff… At Marie's insistent glare he gave in. "I promised him that we would go to cut his hair first and that I would buy him his wand after that." Said Augustus with some fear.

"Oh well it could have been worse, after all you promised Eileen a Dragon at this age: and did buy it." Said Marie casually: this caused Haku to start giggling again. "Now that we are all here and ready we can go."

"Wait Grandmother!" Exclaimed Haku who disappeared.

"Do you know what has gotten into him?" Asked Marie to Augustus.

"No idea." Answered her husband.

"Me neither." Said Marie signing.

"Well we should just wait then." Came from Augustus.

As soon as he had said this Haku entered the room with Urim on his arm showing of him proudly, this amused his Grandparents they already knew the Phoenix: but Haku's pride was understandable.

"Can Urim come with us?" Asked Haku to both his grandparents.

"I don't see why not." Answered Marie happy to go shopping with or without Urim and Augustus really wasn't one to protest.

With this they appeared at Diagon Alley that at that moment wasn't very busy, but those who were there looked awed at the small boy with strange eyes and a Phoenix on his shoulder. Haku asked his Grandparents what was wrong they just answered him to act normal and that he should ignore the stares.

Once they reached the Barber's Urim flew over to sit on Augustus shoulder while Haku's pony-tail was soon cut and given to Marie who wanted to preserve it. The barber worked hard on Haku's hair after he had asked the young Lord how he wanted his hair: Haku's request had been pretty simple. He wanted short spiky styled hair. Once finished the barber vanished the hair from the floor while Haku and his Grandparents inspected his new hair cut (It's very similar to Nawaki Senju's). Haku was happy with it in his opinion it was pretty cool his roots where midnight black while at the end of his spikes the midnight blue hue was very accentuated, in Augustus and Marie's opinion his hair was now much more manageable for the small boy: even if it wasn't a typical hair cut in the wizarding world.

" _You look quite handsome fire child."_ Was Urim's opinion about Haku's new hair cut after they left the Barber's. Haku just chuckled and nodded his agreement with his familiar: he too found himself much more handsome to with his new style.

As Augustus had promised he took Haku apart to get his wand with him while Marie went off to buy some jewelry or something of the likes: not that Augustus would mind, she couldn't be able to make a dent in the Prince-Senju fortune even if she tried...Neither could he to be exact: there was just too much. _A well all the better for Haku here_ through Augustus happily while looking down at his Grandson with love and adoration in his eyes. Just at that moment Haku looked up at him and grinned widely, a grin so blinding that it could put the sun to shame, while moving their joined hands back and forth happily while Urim flew over their heads signing softly a happy tone. As they entered Olivander's shop Augustus shifty changed his attitude surprising Haku who had Urim now using his head as an improvised nest. Mr. Olivander turned to see his clients and was about to start his usual rant about which wand owned which parent of the client and the person that came with him, but was stopped by Augustus commanding voice.

"Mr. Olivander my Grandson and I have no time for the show you usually put up for your other clients: we are in hurry and have no desire to be thrown into an unneeded conversation. So do me the favor of just taking your Haku's measures." Ordered Augustus in a tone that left no room for argument and Olivander just nodded.

"Yes my Lord of course if that is your desire. Not that I deem you irresponsible Lord Prince, but isn't the boy too young for a wand?" Answered and asked the older man.

"It is. And his magic matured early." Said Augustus sharply and Olivander went over to Haku: it was then that he saw the Phoenix nested onto the boy's head and gasped.

"Is that a Phoenix?" Asked the wand-maker surprised: not only by the magical animal, but also by the sheer power that came from the boy he was surly above Lord level already and those unnerving eyes…yes this one would be one not to be trifled with. He had an Aura around that although innocent powerful and he was so different from all the witches and wizards Olivander had seen in his long life: even far more different than any muggleborn.

"It is Sir, its Urim my familiar." Said Haku proudly while Urim just chirped something lazily.

"My that is highly unusual, but so are your eyes my lad." Pointed the old man out: before he heard the soft growl: that came from Augustus reminding him that he still had work to do. "What may your wand arm be young Lord?" Asked Olivander.

"Uhm….I'm ambidextrous so I'm not really sure." Answered Haku.

"Well: which arm would you be more conferrable with to use your wand with?" Asked the man and Haku lifted his left arm: now Olivander was sure that finding the right wand for the young wizard in front of him would be a nearly impossible task.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading: how much damage will Olivanders shop endure? What kind of wand will become Haku's? What is Marie buying? And more important what is Abraxas planning?**

 **Leave a review: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Prince Of The Sixs Paths**

 **A/N: I wrote this story for the challenge: THE SIX PATH PRINCE. There are a lot of differences in Severus life so it will be an AU….LIKE ALL THE NARUTO/ HP X-OVERS. AND BY THE WAY I don't own Naruto nor HP.**

 **The Prince line has blood of the Senju Clan. And Tobias is the bastard of Madara Uchiha so he has Uchiha blood, but doesn't know nor is he able to manipulate chakra.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to: Everyone!**

 **Chapter 8: Shopping for Haku: part II.**

After asking Haku which hand he would use as his wand hand Mr. Olivander started taking his measures: all his measures! Much to the boy's surprise: he could get that his height and such would be taken, but his head! And his nose! He was getting very annoyed and glared at his Grandfather who just looked at him with an Innocent smile. Haku huffed frustrated and Urim started to sing a calming song from his improvised nest calming his Master down who allowed the shop owner to take his measures.

After going through that agonizing process (for Haku) Olivander started to offer him wands: after damaging everything inside the store, including his Grandfathers robes and the celling. Olivander was sure that he had never had so much damage done to his shop for a wand nor had gone through so many wands: Haku had tried out 47 wands from all over the world and they had been on it for 3 hours, even Marie had come to see them.

Olivander signed afraid that he wouldn't have the required wand for such an extraordinaire young wizard when he remembered a wand that had been made long ago by his Great-great-great-great-great-great- great Grandfather: Frederick. The wand was eccentric and very unusual and had never found an owner. At the thought of this wand Olivander smiled and wend to get it leaving the Prince family alone and stunned in silence…well at last until Haku broke it.

"Grandfather Grandmother? Does this mean I can't do magic?" Asked the little boy with tears in his eyes: obvious to the fact that he already had done a lot of accidental magic.

"Of course it doesn't sweet heart!" Exclaimed Marie hugging him.

"It only means that we might need to get you a custom made one." Assured Augustus kneeling down next to his family and looking into Haku's eyes, hoping that this comforted his little boy.

"Well Lord Prince I centrally hope that, that won't be necessary: I have much fate in this wand." Said Olivander returning to them with a strange looking wand. "Here it is: 13 ½ inches long made of two woods holly wood and Ebony with also two magical cores unicorn hair in the holly wood and Therstail hair in the Ebony wood. Both the cores and the woods have been submerged in ice Phoenix tears." Said Olivander holding the wand reverently before giving it to Haku who looked at both his Grandparents questioningly.

"Don't worry dear if Mr. Olivander believes this might be your wand I believe it is: have a little fate in yourself." Said Marie before letting go of Haku and smiling at him, Haku just nodded and dried his tears before returning her smile.

"Thank you for your fate in me Lady Prince…." Said Olivander before Haku tried the wand and cast a strong _Lumos_. "Well young Lord I believe we just have found you your wand." Said Olivander while Haku jumped in happiness and Augustus and Marie just beamed at Haku.

While Marie paid for Haku's wand Augustus used _Reparo_ to repair all the damage done to the shop. Meanwhile Haku inspected his wand: he had to admit it, his wand centrally had character so to say. Both woods where fused with each other forming an spiral, the only exception to that was the place where Haku held his wand….unique like himself.

After leaving Olivanders Marie looked through full before she turned to Augustus who had a smiling Haku sitting on his shoulders. Seeing this Marie took her magical camera from her purse to snap a quick picture because Haku and Augustus looked so cute as they were: Augustus was looking up at Haku, while Haku was smiling proudly waving his wand around and Urim was still using Haku's head as an nest. Marie had the feeling that Urim would keep using Haku's head as a nest for a long time.

"Well boys where should we go: to Antonio's (a magical shoe and other things shop) or madam Longbottom's wizarding clothes for all times?" Asked Marie at her boys. "Don't worry I already went through everything and they are waiting for us with Haku's wizarding wardrobe ready: they only need to take his measures." Explained Marie and now Augustus knew what his wife had been up to or at last he believed so.

"Uhhhh…" Answered Haku and Augustus chuckled.

"Why don't we go to Antonio's for your shoes first Haku? That way we can also get you a wand holster." Said Augustus trying to convince his Grandson.

"To Antonio's!" Exclaimed Haku.

Marie laughed and nodded leading them to Antonio's: once there she presented Haku to Antonio Rivera the owner. Mr. Rivera was a charming pureblooded wizard who had immigrated to the British Isles at a young age to escape the civil war that reigned his country, he personally attended the Prince's every time they came to his shop and was quick to get Haku's shoe size. Antonio was a fast worker and soon had Haku's shoe's ready: he had placed special charms on them for protection and so that they would never disturb the small boy. Haku had chosen a Dragon skin wand holster for his calf made of a Black Romanian two horned Dragon (just like Augustus), but that wasn't his only choice he also wanted Dragon hide gloves: two pairs one fingerless and the other normal also made from the same Dragon. Seeing how Augustus and Haku where almost drooling over his Dragon hide combat booths and Haku's obvious preference for the material Antonio walked over to Marie who was just watching.

"Lady Prince I believe that the young Lord has obviously inherited Lord Prince love for Dragon skin made products." Said Antonio in a low voice and Marie laughed.

"You think so?" She asked sarcastically and Antonio too laughed.

"I believe so Ma'am: not that I'm against it, it means that I won't go out of business anytime soon." Answered Antonio with a small smile. "What are we going to do Ma'am?" Asked the man.

"Well I believe that I might just need you to add to pairs of Dragon hide combat boots to Haku's shoes or we won't leave your shop." Said Marie shaking her head at her husband and Grandson.

"I will add them right now Ma'am: could you collect your family please, I'm afraid that they are scaring some clients of." Said Antonio leaving Marie to do just that.

"Boy's Antonio is almost ready with our order." Said Marie and both Augustus and Haku walked over to her both sulking. "Well none of those faces: we have more places to visit and I have a surprise for you sweetie." Said Marie once they were close to here.

"You do?" Asked Haku surprised: he had received already so much.

"Yes young Lord she does." Said Antonio from behind Haku. "Here look inside this box." Ordered the man softly and Haku obeyed. As soon as he saw the booths he hugged his Grandmother and thanked her over and over again.

"Your welcome sweet heart, but we have to go to Madam Longbottom's before lunch and you also should thank Antonio who is the one who made it possible." Said Marie as she touched the bill with the tip of her wand so that the Goblins would transfer the money directly from the Prince vaults…

After Augustus had shrunken their bags he lifted Haku onto his shoulders.

"Thank you very much Mr. Rivera!" Exclaimed Haku from where he sat.

"You are very welcome young Lord: may I ask if the bird that uses your head as a nest is a Phoenix?" Asked Antonio having also fallen for Haku's charm.

"Yes that is Urim my familiar…I wish you a good day Mr. Rivera." Shouted Haku as they were leaving Antonio's.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading: next chapter more shopping with Haku and he will meet a new friend along the way. Who would it be? Any guess? Sorry if I'm boring you people with making like three chapters about the shopping trip, but life is crazy and I want to update once in a while.**

 **Leave a review: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Prince Of The Sixs Paths**

 **A/N: I wrote this story for the challenge: THE SIX PATH PRINCE. There are a lot of differences in Severus life so it will be an AU….LIKE ALL THE NARUTO/ HP X-OVERS. AND BY THE WAY I don't own Naruto nor HP.**

 **The Prince line has blood of the Senju Clan. And Tobias is the bastard of Madara Uchiha so he has Uchiha blood, but doesn't know nor is he able to manipulate chakra.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to: Everyone!**

 **Chapter 9: Shopping for Haku: part III.**

After leaving Antonio's Augustus put Haku on the floor for a moment; Haku looked at him with questioning eyes, but stayed silent. Augustus made a quick work of resizing the bags and fishing Haku's wand-holster out of one of them before shrinking them again: before he strapped the wand-holster to Haku's calf he asked for his Grandsons wand who gave it to him and with a smile he slid the wand into the holster and saw said holster become invisible.

"Where did they go?" Asked Haku surprised and Marie chuckled.

"They are still there, but there is a special spell woven into the holster to make it invisible and also so that only you can get your wand from it let's not forget the one that makes sure that every time you are disarmed makes sure that your wand is returned inside." Explained Augustus before lifting Haku onto his shoulders again.

"But isn't that cheating?" Asked Haku and before Augustus could answer Marie did.

"No sweet heart it's just a very Slythering thing." She said to Haku who nodded not getting the Slytherin thing. "Isn't it dear?" Asked Marie to her husband who had the decency to at last blush.

"Well here we are!" Exclaimed Marie happily showing Haku the front of Madam Longbottom's shop: as if she was his age and showing him a toy shop or a candy shop. They entered the shop and Augustus once again put Haku down who looked around taking everything in.

"Augusta Dear here we are!" Called Marie to someone somewhere in the back of the shop.

"Ah! Perfect always right on time Marie!" Said a sever looking woman at his Grandmother smiling. "And who might this be?" She asked looking at him kindly.

"Oh excuse me Augusta: I totally forgot you didn't knew him yet!" Said his grandmother. "This is my Grandson: Lord Haku Prince-Senju Uchiha." After this Haku bowed to the waist as his Grandmother told him was appropriate.

"A pleasure to meet you Haku, I'm Lady Augusta Longbottom: your third cousin once removed by marriage" that was something Haku didn't get: _'what cousin what by what_ ' Was all he could think. "So to make it easier to you I'm your Aunt." Said Augusta and suddenly she didn't look so sever anymore, but that whole cousin thing still had him confused as hell.

"Hello Augusta." Said his Grandfather from behind him understanding that he was completely confused.

"Hello Cousin Dear." She answered back causing Augustus to groan. "And you sweet heart I need to take some measures for your clothes and after I have them you may play with your cousin Frank: I'm sure the two of you will get along." Said Augusta looking back at Haku who just nodded and was happy to hear he had a cousin close in age to him: maybe they where he same age.

With the promising thought of being allowed to play with his cousin Haku let his measures to be taken without protest. He was humming happily in his place, ignoring the conversation of the adults around and about him, and Urim followed his lead humming too. To Haku it seemed like no time at all had passed when his 'aunt' touched his shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked softly with questioning eyes.

"I'm finished dear: you can go to see your cousin Frank. That way at the end you will find a room, that's Franks play room when he comes with me." Explained Augusta with a soft smile on her lips, Haku looked unsure toward his Grandparents for an affirmation and when he saw their encouraging looks he smiled and nodded.

Once he found the room with his cousin inside he went shy, but presented himself proudly. Frank was honestly surprised when he saw a tall, shy boy with a curious haircut and even more curious eyes walking inside his playroom. He was however happy when he heard the boy was his younger cousin and he was more than happy to explain him how to play exploding snaps and talk with him about anything and everything, including Haku's familiar. Haku loved to spend time with Frank and loved the game they played it didn't matter to him that his cousin was older than him just like Lily and Lucius where. Time flied by for both boys and soon Haku had to say goodbye with the promise to write.

The next stop for Haku and his Grandparents was Muggle London. That was more of Haku's liking: he was a fast and efficient shopper now that he didn't had to look at the price of things. They were back into the WW and in an elegant restaurant for lunch: Haku enjoyed a nice stew.

Once the whole family was finished Augustus appeared home with Haku and Marie. They gave the house elves the task of dealing with Haku's new clothes while they had tea in the living room.

"I don't want to go shopping ever again!" Exclaimed Haku before throwing himself and Urim on a couch dramatically causing his Grandparents to smile and laugh.

"Don't worry champ: we are done for this year….shopping for clothes that is." Said Augustus smiling before sitting down in his chair: hearing this Haku groaned, Marie looked disapprovingly at her husband before looking at her little boy.

"Now why don't you write to your friend Lucius and then go and study some of your chakra?" Suggested Marie hopping to make Haku smile.

"Yeah!" Said the little boy standing up. "Common Urim let's go!" And with that Haku disappeared.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading: I hope you liked the chapter and I have two questions that I hope you will answer to help me. Where should I place Frank? (at school) And where do you people think should Haku go?**

 **Leave a review: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Prince Of The Sixs Paths**

 **A/N: I wrote this story for the challenge: THE SIX PATH PRINCE. There are a lot of differences in Severus life so it will be an AU….LIKE ALL THE NARUTO/ HP X-OVERS. AND BY THE WAY I don't own Naruto nor HP.**

 **The Prince line has blood of the Senju Clan. And Tobias is the bastard of Madara Uchiha so he has Uchiha blood, but doesn't know nor is he able to manipulate chakra.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to: Everyone!**

 **Chapter 10: A resume of a few years: Haku will start School soon!**

Over the years Haku had grown taller than most his age and he still was the easy going-intelligent-happy boy he had always been before that dreadful night... His Grandparents had done their best to raise him, make a good heir of him and loved him with all they had. Haku had grown close to Lucius Malfoy (Who had kept his promise and showed him how to fly at Malfoy Manor) and after the death of Lucius Mother when Haku was 6 they became blood-brothers with Lucius' fathers blessing and his Grandparents, Abraxas also became his Godfather. Now a days when Lucius was home from school Haku would either be at his place or he would be at Prince Palace.

Haku had also re-bonded with the Evans after the same year of his parents 'death' his Grandfather and him ran into Mr. Evans in muggle London one morning: he recognized Mr. Evans before Mr. Evans recognized him, but once he did the man hugged him and cried. And so after telling him what had happened he was able to reconnect with Lily: who sometimes came to his Grandparents place, but more often than anything else he went to play at her house. The Evanses needed some time to adjust to Urim and his sharingan eyes….

The boy made more friends over the years aside from: Lucius and Lily who both knew each other and saw him as a younger sibling. He also made friends with Regulus Black after they had been both targeted for one of Sirius more humiliating plans at a Yule party at Potter Manor. He also made friends with Kinglsey better known as Kings after a rather strange first meeting. His final friend was Frank who was more or less some kind of cousin of his, but a friend first and most of all. Haku was now an athletic eleven years old and would soon be joining his friends at Hogwards. He still kept his eyes activated the whole time (after Sirius humiliation: who didn't end up burned too ashes by his Grandfathers fast thinking) and they had evolved into tree black tomoes in each eye.

He had memorized everything on the scrolls about his true heritage. He had started a strict training remembering all Shinobi rules and hand seals plus the combination of these: he swore to himself that he would make his Grandparents proud of him. He trained himself into exhaustion and did the best he could mastering all kind of Ninjutsus not only fire element ones: he also has good at wind, water, earth and thunder ones.

He studied Taijustsu the best he could while learning different hand to hand muggle combat types. He was also surprisingly good at Genjutsus and with a lot of effort he was able to use Bunshinjutsus. He of course he got a hang on how to use different weapons his favorites being: the Double-Bladed Kunai, Fuuma Shuriken, the smoke bombs, a Katana, blades and knives. But even if he could do all that what he loved the most was using his chakra for tree/wall/ceiling climbing/walking and water walking/running/sliding. He was very apt at the manipulation of chakra. Without knowing it he also learned all the Secret Jutsus of the Senju's and a few from other Clans.

Haku was wondering in which house he would end up: not that it bothered him much. He had Lil's in Gryffindor, Lucius and Regulus in Slytherin, Kings in Ravenclaw and Frank in Hufflepuff. He wasn't truly wondering much about where he would end, but who would win the bet about where he would end. And he couldn't wait for his little secret too come out and surprise his friends with the fact that he would be starting as a third year instead of a first year.

With that on his mind he smirked his eyes glowing really red with the fire that burned inside him. He looked himself in the mirror and passed a hand through his short hair (he now had it shorter and it looked like Shisui's) before taking the chain he wore around his neck softly… it was identic to his tree tomoed Sharingan and had been a gift from his Grandmother. With a smile he went to bed and turned the lights out with a quick nox before going to sleep.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading: I hope you liked the chapter sorry for it taking soooooo long, but a writer block and life got in the way. Now what do you think? Do you guys' want flash-backs to the meetings in the next chapter?**

 **Leave a review: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
